As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a straddle-type vehicle includes main frames extending rearward and outward in a vehicle width direction from a head pipe in such a manner that the main frames are spaced apart from each other in the vehicle width direction, and various components such as a fuel tank are mounted to the main frames. For example, each of the main frames includes a plurality of rod-like frames coupled to each other to form a trellis structure (lattice structure).